Ice Cream
by Kiss Queen Love Kiss
Summary: Just a little something I whipped up. K other than a mention of a bar. Feel free to review and criticize!
1. Chapter 1

One very hot day in July, Princess Cadence and her husband Shining Armour decided to get ice cream. They trotted over to the ice cream shop.

The ice cream pony looked at them and said "Which flavour would you like?"

"I'd like strawberry ice cream," said Cadence. Strawberry ice cream is pink, and pink is one colour of love along with red, and Cadence is the princess of love, so it only makes sense.

"Cinnamon, preferably," said Shining Armour.

"You know," said Queen Chrysalis as the ice cream pony gave the couple their respective cones of ice cream. "I heard that the cinnamon ice cream they sell here will literally set your mouth on fire."

"Why should we listen to you?" said Shining. "You disguised yourself as Cadence so you could take over Equestria. Besides, it's ice cream. Surely it can't be that spicy."

"I warned you," said Chrysalis. The changelings' queen watched the rulers of the Crystal Kingdom heading outside. "I want a..."

Her sentence was cut short as she heard what sounded like a stallion screaming.

"They're probably sorry they didn't listen," Chrysalis mumbled to herself. "Mint chocolate chip."

The queen headed to a nearby bar as she watched Shining Armour run around like a headless pony, with his mouth literally on fire.

"SHINING! SHINING!" Princess Mi Amore Cadenza was chasing after him carrying a bucket of super cold water, and by super, I mean SUPER cold water. "STOP SO I CAN HELP YOU!" Cadence stopped and glared at Chrysalis.

"Warned you." Chrysalis shrugged and strolled into the bar.

 **THAT'S ALL FOLKS! FOR NOW.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Good grief, Shining, that was insane," said Princess Cadence as they entered the bar.

Moments earlier, Shining Armour, her husband, had accidentally set his own mouth on fire (long story) and the less said about that, THE BETTER.

"Let's get a beer," Shining grumbled, because he OH-SO-BADLY wanted to just FORGET that whole cinnamon ice cream thing.

AND he was going to do that by drinking it all away.

As they headed to the counter to buy a beer, Queen Chrysalis was standing in front of them.

"One red wine and a bucket of water, please," she ordered. A black and red polka dotted pony was brewing Equestrian wine. Another pony, who was pink with purple stripes, was pouring red Equestrian wine in a wine glass.

"Here you are madam," said the pink and purple pony. Chrysalis took it and turned to see Shining Armour and Princess Mi Amore Cadenza.

"If I were you I wouldn't order the Crazy Chicken wine. It makes people forget embarrassing things, but they also end up doing the chicken dance to any song. Especially RuPony's song, _Supermodel_."

"I don't want to believe that," grumbled Shining as he strolled up to the counter. It really didn't matter if Crazy Chicken wine was going to make him to do the chicken dance to RuPony, but if it meant forgetting that he ever ordered a cinnamon ice cream that literally set his mouth on fire, then he would take his chances.

Besides, he'd probably forget doing the Chicken Dance, right?

"One Crazy Chicken wine," he growled.

"I'll take a beer," said Cadence.

The sky high happy couple walked to the nearest table that didn't have a glass of wine sitting there. Or any ponies for that matter.

As Shining downed his Crazy Chicken wine, Cadence sipped her beer slowly. After a couple of sips, Cadence studied her husband. He looked a little...odd.

"Are you okay, honey? Because you look a little odd," Cadence said with a trace of concern in her voice. Crazy Chicken wine was said to have made you do the chicken dance to any song. Especially RuPony's song _Supermodel_.

Speaking of RuPony, Cadence could hear her song _Supermodel_ playing.

And her husband had just drunk Crazy Chicken wine.

No. It couldn't be...

She had to stop him before he began and get him at of there. The first Cadence would do was get him home and give him a 9,700,000,000,000 gallon bucket of water so he could get sober.

But alas, she was too late.

In the middle of the floor, Shining Armour was dancing the chicken dance to RuPony's song _Supermodel_. He was so bad, you could hear the sound of A THOUSAND PONIES SCREAMING.

All across the room, ponies of every kind were jumping out the window. Polka dotted, striped, stars, obese, skinny, muscular, etc. In less than five seconds, Shining Armour and Princess Cadence were the only ones left.

"Come on, Shining," Cadence said nervously. "Let's get home."

It was best to get him out of there. She did not want anyone in Equestria to hear about this.

How embarrassing would that be?

 **Sorry I took so long to upload a new chapter. I was out of ideas, not to mention working on another fanfiction. Anyhow, enjoy!**


End file.
